ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cal
Cal 'is a full blooded Saiyan orphan that lives on Earth with the briefs family in Dragonball Z. He is an ally of the Dragon Ball Z and he plays important roles throughout Dragonball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He shows a power level higher than most enemies and is not afraid to give it all he's got in battle. Even at times Cal mentions he hates some of the Z Fighters he is very close to them such as Vegeta. At the end of Dragonball Z he settles down with Flow and has a son and daughter with her. 'Appearance Cal has wild hair just like saiyans always have. His hair does not change very much as he grows older or during his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformation, but his hair is very diffrent in his Maximum form. His facial features also get more bold when he becomes older and he also grows a more masculine body. He is known to wear diffrent styles of gi when he continues to age such as the turtle hermit gi with a long inner shirt as a teen or a purple gi with white baggy pants as a adult. 'Personality' Cal is extremly playful and cocky as a child and always takes his opponents for granted. He is also known to be a huge trouble maker. Such signs of these characteristics are selling the Briefs things and almost selling Capsule Corporation. He is shown to take on Vegeta's personality too, making his opponents want to suffer and taunting his opponents every chance he get's. Even though Cal takes on these characteristics he still has a easygoing and cargiving personality that he hides around others. As an adult Cal matures a little taking on a more calm and respectful personality. Even though Cal matures a little he still shows an extremly cocky and playful side most of the time.Cal also shows a high sign of intelligence knowing how to fix some of Bulma's machines.Cal also show's a love for gambling and making money any way he knows how. He also is shown to have diffrent Z Fighters involved in his money making schemes such as Vegeta, Natch, Gohan, Flow, and even Tamera. Biography Early Life Cal was born in July of 757 a few months after Gohan. Cal was born to two loving full blooded Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. At age 4 Cal's parents placed Cal in a escape pod to get off of Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it. Cal's parents are killed when Frieza destroys the planet leaving Cal to drift of in space. Luckily Cal lands on a planet not to far away from Earth where he is taken in by a orphanage. Adoption Time At the age of 7 Cal was living in a strict and heartless orphanage where they would often abuse orphans. This did not stop him from having fun though as he often caused trouble at the orphanage pulling pranks and transforming into a Great Ape to scare the other orphans. He was often called a trouble maker and would be punished almost all the time.Vegeta and Bulma travel to the orphan planet so Vegeta can continue his training so he can surpass Goku. Little did Vegeta know his stepsister was about to be sold at a high price to Ice-Jins. Search for Princess Flow As Vegeta and Bulma continued to search for Flow, Cal jumped in front of Bulma and begged her to adopt him to get him out of the dump of a orphanage. Instead Bulma gave him a quater for his troubles making Cal very frustrated and annoyed. After this Cal asked Bulma and Vegeta what they were here for and if he could help. After Bulma told him she said he can help them find Princess Flow. Cal then said he would help them as long as they take him with them. Vegeta however was against the idea saying they don't need a strange alien child to annoy him, but as soon as Cal told him about his Saiyan orgins, and as soon as Vegeta heard this he quickly changed his mind. Escaping Chaos Cal then helps Vegeta and Bulma search for Flow around the orphanage. Cal then overhears the Master of the orphanage say that they will sell Flow to the highest bidder as soon as possible. As Cal tells Vegeta this, he blast a hole throught the wall causing the Master to flee. Cal and Vegeta then break Flow out of her cell the orphanage placed her in, and try to escape from the orpahnage. The Master then calls forth his guards, but Cal and the others quickly brush throught them. When they make it to the ship Cal calls the other kids to come escape and soon the whole orphanage comes on board the ship. Bulma then dislikes this but then agrees with Cal that they must escape and leave the orphanage. After Bulma and the others escape they place them on a better orphanage where they will be adopted. The Androids Three years later, the Z Fighters locate the Androids on an island nine miles southwest of South City. However, not wanting to fight in the city in fear of causing more damage after Gero had already destroyed half of the city, they fly to a wasteland so they can fight. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form and dominates Android 19, until the Saiyan contracts the heart virus Future Trunks warned him about three years prior, allowing Android 19 to gain the upper hand and and steals some of Goku's energy. Goku, however, is saved by the arrival of Vegeta, who transforms into a Super Saiyan himself and easily destroys Android 19 while the Z Fighters watch in amazement. With Android 19 destroyed, Android 20 (a.k.a. Dr. Gero) becomes scared and retreats, with the Z Fighters in pursuit. During the search, Piccolo is suddenly ambushed by Android 20, who attempts to steal the Namekian's energy and use it against Vegeta. Luckily, Piccolo telepathically contacts Gohan and tells him to come help him. Gohan soon arrives and knocks Dr. Gero down to the ground, saving Piccolo's life as the Z Fighters gather around. Piccolo then fights Android 20 alone and dominates the android with the strength he achieved from the last three years of intense training, cutting off one of Gero's hands. Future Trunks then comes back from the future and arrives on the battle field with the Z Fighters, only to discover that these Androids are not the ones in his future timeline. However, Android 20 manages to escape and the Z Fighters search for him while Gohan flies Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe back home to Capsule Corporation. Dr. Gero makes it back to his lab and activates two of his more powerful Androids, Android 17 and 18. However, the Androids rebel and kill Dr. Gero and proceeded to activate another android, Android 16, whose sole purpose is to kill Goku. The Z Fighters battle the new Androids, only to be badly beaten as the Androids fly away to find and kill Goku. The three new Androids fly away from Dr. Gero's secret laboratory, but the Z Fighters follow them, and Vegeta challenges them to battle. He fights with Android 18, and seems to be doing fairly well at first and surprises the Androids with his newfound power, but is eventually defeated due to the fact that Android 18 has infinite power while Vegeta has to use all his power to fight her. When Cal, Piccolo, Flow, Tamera, Tien, and Future Trunks step in, they too are beaten into submission. The Androids then head off to look for Goku in order to destroy him - the mission they were made for. Krillin, the only Z Fighter not to have gotten involved in the skirmish with the Androids, gives everyone Senzu Beans, which revived all of his fallen comrades. Vegeta then spends three days standing on a cliff, thinking about his defeat. He decides that there must be a level beyond Super Saiyan, and resolves to reach it. Vegeta enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Lookout and trains for nearly a year (a day outside) with Future Trunks, Cal, and Flow. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero's ultimate Android creation is discovered. Let the Training Begin During their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Vegeta and the others train vigorously. Doing their intense training Vegeta obtains the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation. Trunks also obtains the transformation. While Vegeta and Trunks were eating, Cal and Flow talk about how low their power levels were compared to the adults. Cal said that they needed to train intensly in order to keep up with the adults. So as Cal and Flow train vigorously nonstop Cal begans to think about how his parents were killed on Planet Vegeta and how he became a orphan. Then it happened, Cal achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. He then attempted to teach Flowhow to become a Super Saiyan while constantly flirting with her at the same time even though she does not pay attention. Flow soon transforms into a Super Saiyan and Cal and Flow eventually achieve the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation. Meanwhile Dr. Gero's ultimate Android creation is discovered. Battle with Cell After Imperfect Cell managed to absorb Android 17, and become even stronger than Piccolo, Vegeta, Cal, Flow, and Future Trunks emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and confront Semi-Perfect Cell. After powering up into an Ascended Super Saiyan, Vegeta completely dominated Semi-Perfect Cell. Cal then takes his turn to fight Cell and after powering up into an Ascended Super Saiyan he also dominates Semi-Perfect Cell. Cal displays a variety of new techniques and Flow also joins in and dominates Cell. Vegeta steps in the fight again and even made the evil android beg him to allow him to absorb Android 18, in order to become complete, and make the fight more interesting. This strategy was obvious to everyone, including Vegeta, and he initially refuses. However, eager to show off his new power, Vegeta eventually permits Semi-Perfect Cell to do as he wishes, even going so far as to fight Future Trunks and Cal and stop him from preventing Semi-Perfect Cell's attainment of perfection. After becoming Perfect Cell, the android fights Vegeta a second time. This time, Vegeta is the weaker one, with Vegeta angry that Cell was not taking their battle seriously. Vegeta had to resort to using his Final Flash technique, which, to his credit, was too strong for Cell to block. He dares Perfect Cell to take the attack head on and Perfect Cell, confident that it will not harm him, stays put as the beam hits him. Though it failed to destroy Perfect Cell, the attack's power was obvious, as Perfect Cell was missing a third of his body from the blast. When Vegeta thought he had won, Perfect Cell regenerated, though, thanks to Piccolo's Cells, and then badly beat the weakened Vegeta.Perfect Cell then fought Cal, who managed to hold up against Cell for a while. Cal even debuted his new Solar Blast technique. This attack damaged Cell but he soon regenerated and took out Cell with a single blow. After seeing this Flow attacked Cell with all the power she had but eventually fell victim to Cell's strenght. Perfect Cell then fought Future Trunks, who managed to put up a fight against the perfect Android, but he was defeated as well, when he gave up after realizing the Ultra Super Saiyan form was too slow to fight Cell. Instead of killing the defeated Z Warriors, Perfect Cell proposes a tournament so that he can have some fun before destroying Earth. The tournament would commence in ten days. 'Techniques' Cal is shown to use a number of deadly and dangerous attacks. He is known to finish of his opponents with the Starlight Gernaider and the Universal Flash. Other moves include: 'Energy based attacks:' *'Ki Blast- '''The most basic form of energy attack. *'Big Bang Attack''' - learned this from Vegeta *'Final Flash- '''learned this from Vegeta *'Final Flash Cannon- learned this from Vegeta *'Big Bang Cannon- '''learned this from Flow *'High Speed Crush-''' *'Super Explosive Wave- '''Cal charges up a enormous amount of energy around his opponent and then releases it at his opponent. *'Final Smash- 'Cal kicks his opponent into the air and then smashes his opponent into the ground. *'Dragon Cannon- Cal powers up a energy blast in the shape of a dragon and fires it at his opponent. Cal first use's this against Semi Perfect Cell. *'Kamehameha- '''learned this from Gohan. *'Mega Kamehameha'''- Cal's extremly powerful version of the Kamehameha Wave. This attack is first used against Super Buu. *'Flying Kamehameha- '''Cal flies up into the air and deliver's a powerful Kamehameha. *'Instant Killquick-''' Cal delivers a handful of painful strikes to his opponent and delivers a backflip kick to his opponent. *'Masenko Ha- '''learned this from Gohan *'Destructo Disk- learned this from Krillin *'Big Bang Bomb- '''Cal fires a handful of Big Bang's at his opponent and then delivers a powerful energy bomb towards his opponent. This attack is first used against Semi Perfect Cell. *'Moonlight Blast- 'Cal absorbs energy from the moon and fires a blast toward his opponent. This attack can only be used at night. *'Sunlight Blast- 'Cal absorbs energy from the sun and fires a blast toward his opponent. This attack can only be used at day. This attack was first used against General Ice. *'Super Nova Cannon- 'Cal fires a super hot blast powered by heat and the sun. This attack was first used against Blizzard. *'Universal Cannon- 'Cal's powerful version of the Universal Flash. This attack was first used against Super Buu. *'Universal Flash- 'Cal's ultimate attack. This is a more powerful version of the Final Flash and gathers energy from the universe and fires it at his opponent. *'Blast Combos- 'Combos of energy attacks used by Cal. *'Galik Gun- 'learned this from Vegeta. *'Final Discharge- 'Cal's powerful version of the Final Flash delivering a shower of energy attacks. *'Ki Cannon- 'Cal gathers ki and fires a energy attack at his opponent. *'Family Final Flash- 'Final Flashes that consist of Vegeta, Cal, Flow, Tamera, Trunks and Tamera. 'Air based attacks: *'Fly' *'Air Combos' *'Air Cutter' *'Aeirial Assault' *'Afterimage Strike' *'Flying Impact' *'Assault' *'Seismic Toss' 'Telephatic based attacks:' *'Telekinesis' *'Telephaty' *'Force Field' *'Telephati Headache' 'Rush and Speed based attacks:' *'High Speed Rush' *'Afterimage Strike' *'360 Spin Attack' *'Rushing Special Strike' *'Dashing Uppercut' 'Transformations' Super Saiyan- 'attained this transformation by trainin with Flow in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. '''Ascended Super Saiyan- '''attained this transformation by training with Flow in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. '''Full Power Super Saiyan- '''attained this transformation by training with Flow in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. '''Max Power Super Saiyan- '''attained this transformation by training with Flow in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android Saga. '''Super Saiyan 2- '''attained this transformation throught intense training after the Cell Games. '''Max Power Super Saiyan 2- '''attained this transformation throught intense training after the Cell Games. '''Maximum Cal-' this trannsformation was unlocked drank the mystic water Natch's father gave him increasing his power tremendously. '''Nal- '''this fusion happened when Cal and Natch were nearly left dead by Ultimate Coolza until they fused to form this powerful being. '''Great Ape- '''stated that he used this transformation to scare the other orphans; after this he never used this transformation because he pulled off his tail after training with Vegeta because he said it was his weakness in battle. Major Battles *Cal vs Neon *Cal vs Semi Perfect Cell *Cal vs Perfect Cell *Cal vs Bojack *Cal vs Cooler *Cal vs Broly *Cal vs Good Buu *Cal vs Majin Vegeta *Cal vs Super Buu *Cal vs Ultimate Frieza *Cal vs Ultimate Cell *Cal vs Ultimate Neon *Cal vs Jala *Cal vs Baby *Cal, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Flow vs Omegea Shenron '''QUOTES 'Hey I asked for a challenge not a baby''.'' 'Done already boring''.'' 'Man what a joke he can't even get up after that simple attack' 'Grow up if you're going to cry about it go fight someone else''.'' Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans